


Стереотипы

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: У Джеймса свидание.





	Стереотипы

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU, OOC, обоснуй для пейринга отсутствует в принципе  
> Примечание: написано на фест "Коза Ностра 3" на дайри.

В спальне темно и тихо. Джеймс прислушивается: чужое дыхание ровное, глубокое. Друзья крепко спят.  
Джеймс вылезает из-под одеяла, поспешно натягивает рубашку и брюки, хватает палочку и мантию-невидимку. Почти полночь, надо спешить, и…  
И Джеймс едва не падает, запнувшись о собственные ботинки. Вот же... Нарочно оставил их рядом с кроватью, а не запихнул, по своему обыкновению, под нее, — и все равно забыл.  
— Схтый? — невнятно бормочет Сириус, разбуженный шумом и коротким проклятием в адрес обуви. — Ты чего?..  
— Не спится. Пойду прогуляюсь, вдруг миссис Норрис соскучилась по тем доспехам, куда мы ее в прошлый раз засунули.  
Сириус мычит в ответ что-то совсем уж неразборчивое, но вроде как одобрительное, и переворачивается на другой бок, укрываясь с головой.  
Гриффиндорцы — честные.  
Джеймс медленно выдыхает. Обычно Сириус без особого труда может распознать, когда он лжет, — но, видимо, не в полусонном состоянии.  
Повезло.  
Спустившись в гостиную, Джеймс обувается. Хоть какая-то польза от случившегося: топать босиком по каменному полу — удовольствие сильно ниже среднего.  
Тусклый свет Люмоса выхватывает из темноты сдвинутые вместе столы, на которых высится целая груда учебников. Это Лили затеяла активную подготовку к экзаменам. В прежние годы она над успеваемостью однокурсников так не тряслась, но статус старосты школы обязывает.  
Ее — обязывает. Джеймс ни капли ответственности за чужой аттестат не чувствует. Разве что за Питера — но по трансфигурации они его подтянули, справится.  
Мысли о Лили неприятно отдаются где-то внутри, ворочаются холодным склизким червяком. Он и подумать не мог, что все так обернется, да и никто не мог подумать, все же знали...  
Ну, можно было еще предположить, что интерес к ней рассеется после первого же свидания: все, цель достигнута, недоступная красавица сдалась. Но ведь это совсем не то, Лили ему по-прежнему нравится, и шуточки Сириуса, мол, скоро тебя, Сохатый, окольцуют, рога обломают, и станешь ты домашним смирным теленком, не вызывают раздражения. Только немного грустно — потому что он ведь мог бы. Жениться на Лили, растить детей, кошку завести, которую бы те пытались дергать за хвост по малолетству. И он был бы счастлив.  
Это могло стать не фантазией, а реальностью — будь все немного иначе. Будь он сам немного другим.  
Гриффиндорцы — благородные. Но сейчас в его поступках благородства ни на кнат.

Заброшенную комнату на пятом этаже они нашли давно, еще не задумываясь тогда о создании Карты. Судя по всему, когда-то здесь проходили занятия — к одной из стен были придвинуты парты, на них громоздились стулья... Пыли, правда, ни следа — домовики старались.  
Под потолком серебристо мерцают наколдованные звезды. Некоторые из них движутся, складываясь в созвездия — Джеймс узнает Козерога, Водолея и Овна — но замирают в тот же момент, как он закрывает дверь.  
— Привет.  
Джеймс не ждет ответа: не в первый раз встречаются, уже привык. Снейп никогда не отличался общительностью, с чего бы ему меняться в стенах этой комнаты.  
— Коллопортус, — бормочет он, запечатывая вход. Секундой позже прилетает второе заклинание, невербальное и явно более мощное. — Да Филч и так бы не открыл...  
— А все остальные дали Непреложный обет не заходить сюда?  
Джеймс стискивает зубы, не давая себе ответить. Сорваться в очередную перебранку легче легкого, но сейчас ему совсем не упражнений в остроумии хочется.  
Снейпу, в общем-то тоже, судя по тому, с какой силой он хватает за руку и тянет. Джеймс послушно опускается на трансфигурированный из стульев матрас. Сам он всегда перекрашивает его как-нибудь поярче, Снейп же этим не заморачивается, оставляя коричневым, — хотя иногда может разукрасить ткань оторванными руками и головами, как на Хэллоуин, или извивающимися змеями, как на совершеннолетие Джеймса. В ответ на категоричное «Я на такое не лягу!» он каждый раз пожимал плечами и затаскивал Джеймса на себя. Видно, ему шипение возле уха не мешало.  
Губы у Снейпа сухие и горячие, целоваться он не любит, зато кусается очень даже охотно. А потом тщательно залечивает следы заклинаниями и лично им сделанной мазью — в отличие от той, которой пользуется мадам Помфри для исцеления синяков после квиддича, совершенно без запаха.  
Снейп худой, словно его не кормят, на спине позвонки отчетливо выступают из-под кожи. Джеймс касается их — сначала совсем легко, потом сильнее, сначала руками, потом губами. Снейп изворачивается, перекатывается на спину, вцепляется в плечи, притягивая ближе — худой-то он худой, но ничуть не слабее, захочешь — не вырвешься.  
Джеймс и не пытается.  
Секс не всегда заканчивается проникновением — им обоим нравится и так, кожа к коже, когда один ласкает другого. Иногда Джеймсу хочется попробовать по-другому, прикоснуться не рукой, а языком и губами, — но он не решается. Боится причинить боль неумелым движением. Боится, что Снейп ему зубы после этого выбьет.  
Назвать его по имени он тоже не решается.

Гриффиндорцы — отважные. Но Джеймс отчаянно, до тошноты боится будущего.  
Они с Сириусом, Ремусом и Питером решили вступить в Орден Феникса, чтобы бороться с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Среди его последователей уже есть кое-кто из приятелей Снейпа, а скоро присоединятся и другие. Джеймс почти уверен, что Снейп тоже станет Пожирателем Смерти. И, скорее всего, в одной из стычек им придется столкнуться.  
Каждый раз, когда он думает об этом, начинает противно ныть щека, рассеченная заклинанием на пятом курсе. В бою ведь так легко промахнуться — совсем немного, на пару дюймов… Порой этого достаточно, чтобы убить или покалечить. Да и не разберешь, кто прячется за пожирательской маской, от кого во время схватки лучше держаться подальше.  
И даже если узнает противника — Джеймс ведь не единственный в Ордене будет драться.  
Давай, Сохатый, объясни соратникам, что с Пожирателем нужно обращаться аккуратно, потому что вы с ним трахались. Хотя бы друзьям объясни. Хотя бы просто расскажи им, что вы любовники.  
Джеймс со вздохом утыкается носом Снейпу в плечо. Тот ежится, но не отталкивает.  
Из компании будущих Пожирателей его даже Лили не сумела вытянуть. У Джеймса и подавно нет шансов, хотя какая-то глупая маленькая частичка души уверяет, что будь он безразличен Снейпу, тот просто не приходил бы к нему.

Гриффиндорцы честные, благородные, отважные. Слизеринцы не сделают ничего без выгоды для себя.  
Иногда Джеймс надеется, что эти представления обманчивы не только в отношении него.


End file.
